unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unikitty News!/Transcript
Announcer: You're watching Uni-TV, Unikingdom's favourite and only television network. (Unikitty and Puppycorn are shown fiddling with their papers while the camera's rolling.) Unikitty: I'm gonna make you a beautiful paper bird. Uh-huh. Puppycorn: I'm gonna draw a rocket ship. rocket noises Dr. Fox: Unikitty! You guys are live! (Both gasp then sort out their papers) Unikitty: Oh hi! Good MORINIIING 'Unikingdom! I'm your news anchor, Unikitty! Puppycorn: And I'm the other one: Puppycorn! Unikitty: We've put together the best news to help you start you're day, and ''girrrl ''do we have a bunch of great news stories to start you're day! saying this she holds up a paper that says "Everything is on fire!" Puppycorn: on a rainy day. Plus Weather! Unikitty: a sporty background. Sports! Puppycorn: a Sciencey background inside a beaker. Science Stuff! Unikitty to the studio And a story ''so ''nuts, it'll change your life forever. then appears gasping, then stays there as Unikitty keeps talking. That's all coming up on Unikingdom News Super Good Morning Time Action Program Information Show Now! Announcer: It's the Unikingdom News Super Good Morning Time Action Program Information Show Now! With your anchor: Unikitty, Puppycorn, Cooking and Chemistry Expert Dr. Fox, Hawkodile with the weather. Hawkodile: Yeah! Sport- Wait, what? I thought I was doing sports! Oh no! Announcer: And Richard! Richard: (Confused) Huh? Announcer: It's Unikingdom News Now! Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun! (Richard then floats away.) (Unikitty and Puppycorn are seen having a conversation as they then end.) Unikitty: Welcome viewers. Let's get to today's stories. block saying "Chili Thief" appears next to Unikitty. There was a Chili Thief at yesterdays big Chili Festival. Authorities provided sketch of Puppycorn eating chili appears on the screen this copyist sketch based on witness's account of the scene. Dino Dude: It was like a blue blur! Then all the food was gone like a chili tornado! Pretty sure it was Puppyc- (Cut to static.) Unikitty: Terrible. The over-excited chili lover reportedly ate 10 whole buckets of it. Then ran away into the bushes. Talk about "a hot pursuit", eh Puppycorn? Puppycorn: eating chili out of a water bucket That's impressive. realizes he's on air Uh, I mean, it ''said all you can eat!" Richard: Princess, you said you just wanted to do some morning announcements. Why did you even build this set? Unikitty: Don't worry bout it Richard, we're professional news people! '''OUR TOP STORY OF THE HOUR! Richard: *sighs in resignation* (A block saying "Top Story" On it appears Next to Unikitty) Unikitty: The most unbelievable thing to ever happen! block saying "Kids!" appears Next to Unikitty KIDS are talking about it! block saying "The Popo!" appears next to Unikitty POLICE are talking about it! block saying "Nuns!" appears Next to Unikitty NUNS are talking about it! When you learn what it is, IT'LL TOTALLY BLOW YOUR SOCKS RIGHT OFF! "Scientists' Approximation" logo on the screen with Puppycorn getting his socks blown off. Literally. And we're gonna tell you all about it, block saying "A new Segment!" appears next to her. but first, this next segment! (A black appears behind Unikitty with "A new segment!" written on it, follow by a screen with "Unikitty on the Street!" written on it) Unikitty: News on the Stree-'''heet!''' With your newsfield reporter: Me! C'mon - we gotta talk to the people! (Unikitty zips away) Unikitty: What do you think what's going on here? Stocko: Um, everything's okay, I guess. I was thinking of buying a new couch. Unikitty: Daah! No, we need a just-see story! Thank you though! (Unikitty zips away) Unikitty: What about you sir?Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Underconstruction articles